Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to dual-sided displaying technologies for a display, and in particular, to a dual-sided display and a method for fabricating the same.
Related Art
Generally, a dual-sided display allows a viewer to separately view different displayed images from two opposite sides of the dual-sided display. For example, for a mobile phone on which a dual-sided display is mounted, a main function window may be displayed on one side of the dual-sided display, and content of an application program (mobile application) may be displayed on the other side of the dual-sided display. In addition, an image may be displayed on one side of the dual-sided display, and the other side of the dual-sided display may be used only for lighting. For example, for a display case on which a dual-side transparent display is mounted, an image may be displayed on one side (facing the outer side of the display case) of the dual-side transparent display as advertisement content or a product introduction, and the other side (facing the inner side of the display case) of the dual-side transparent display may illuminate a commodity inside the display case, so that a viewer can clearly see both an introduction picture of the commodity through the dual-side transparent display and the commodity that is inside the display case from the outer side of the display case.
Therefore, how to improve a light and thin design of the dual-sided display or to enable a image on only one side of a dual-sided display to be viewed as an accurate image (not a mirror image) by a viewer, in other words, resolving the mirror image (or called opposite image) generated by the dual-sided display.